Goodnight Moon
by Dirty Work
Summary: "How'd I ever breathe without a goodnight kiss from goodnight you?" Kames slash.
1. Can You Feel Us Falling?

_My first time posting to fanfiction but not my first time writing. I decided to share this Kendall/James story I wrote loosely based off of Goodnight Moon by Go Radio. _

* * *

James walks into his shared room with Kendall close to midnight. He'd love to say that he was breaking curfew because he was out partying, but his lame excuse is that he was walking around Palm Woods Park, trying to clear his busy head.

He's greeted with his blonde companion sitting up in bed, staring at him from the minute he enters the room. Kendall's bottle-green eyes are inviting, the only thing shining in the moonlit room. His skin is ghostly pale in the light from the moon, even more so than it is on any other normal occasion. If James stops to think about it, the whole scene might be a little eerie to anyone else. But to him, it's endearing, and it prompts him to speak.

"Kendall," He says simply, his voice soft and barely above a whisper. It's lucky that the room is quiet, because his soft tone would surely be lost in the mix of any other noise if there was one.

But the room is silent, and so Kendall does hear James. "James," The blonde mimics, a small smile gracing his lips. He's been waiting for James all night, determined to corner the brunette in their room due to the fact that Kendall just couldn't seem to get James alone during the day. "C'mere," He says just as quietly, his voice soothing and melodic.

James gravitates towards his friend without hesitation, stopping at the foot of Kendall's bed. "What's up?" James asks coolly, though inside he can't help but feel that Kendall is going to lash out at him for some strange reason. Recently they had gotten into their fair share of fights, seeming to quarrel more than have a civilized conversation.

"C'mere," Kendall repeats, patting the space in front of him as to indicate that James should sit down. James toes of his shoes at the foot of the bed before walking around slowly, gingerly sitting on the bed next to Kendall. The blonde rolls his eyes, the beautiful irises disappearing at the top of his eyes for a moment before coming back down. He reaches out and grabs James' wrist in his, tugging at it. James takes it as a sign that he should move closer, and so he mimics Kendall's cross-legged position on the bed, their knees barely brushing.

"I want to talk to you," Kendall says, James' wrist still in his. James finds it a little strange that Kendall keeps the contact, but Kendall's hand feels warm on his skin and the brunette isn't about to complain. "We've been so busy and stressed lately and I feel like all we've been doing is fighting. I mean, we're such good friends and we used to talk about everything."

James nods, faint blush appearing on his cheeks and only barely noticeable in the moonlight streaming through the window parallel to Kendall's bed. "I agree," He says finally, trying to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat. "I miss you, bitch." He tries to joke past the lump, but the attempt sounds pathetic to his own ears.

Kendall's quiet laughter fills the room then, obviously finding James' attempt at humor at least a little funny. "Cool," Kendall responds. "So how's it been going?"

"Fine, I guess," James replies quietly. "Just tired."

Immediately Kendall's face falls. "Oh," He says, trying to his the disappointment in his voice but failing miserably. He desperately wanted to spend time with James. "If I'm keeping you up, by any means, you can go to bed—"

"No," James cuts in, moving his wrist out of Kendall's grasp and replacing it with his hand. "I'm fine, really. I was just walking around Palm Woods Park because I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Kendall says again. "Alright, if you're sure."

James nods quickly, his irises bright in the light being casted from the window only a few inches away. "Positive," He assures his friend. "I wasn't lying when I said that I missed you." The blush that had faded only moments ago made its return to James' cheeks, making the brunette feel hot and flustered.

Kendall's lips tweak into their small smile again. "I missed you too," He says quietly, squeezing James' hand in his own.

And that's where their conversation begins. The world fades around them; they lose track of time, forget about everyone in their lives other than each other. They're absolutely enthralled by what the other has to say, their ears open and ready to listen to every little detail. Kendall and James fall back into their old habits of sharing everything, staying up into the late hours of the night and the early hours of the morning only to go to bed unsatisfied, sure that there must be more to know than was just revealed.

They stay up for hours, lips moving and words coming out, and not once does an ounce of drowsiness burden them. And all the while, their hands are still clasped tight, fingers now intertwined, and their knees are practically on top of each other.

It hasn't always been like this. Something has changed, and it's in the way that James blushes every time Kendall has thrown a compliment in his way, or how Kendall can't seem to take his eyes off of the brunette's beautiful face, his features illuminated by the light shining through the window. It's the way that this endless conversation is sending their hearts beating hummingbird-fast, pulse raging and hearts ready to jump out of their chests.

It's the way that they love each other, and how neither one of them realizes it.

* * *

_I expect that I'll update fairly soon, probably some time tomorrow or even tonight if I have time. Thanks for reading as of now._


	2. Cause I Feel Us Falling

_That time I said I would update is a lie. But whatever, here's the final installment. Thanks for the reviews._

* * *

They've fallen back into their old pattern so easily. It's like they were never apart as they continue to talk about their lives, what's happened to them recently that they haven't yet told the other. The words are coming naturally to both of them, and time is a forgotten element as they continue to delve into each other's minds. Their hands are still intertwined, fingers laced with one another as they converse. Their knees are touching now, and if it weren't for that barrier they would be even closer.

It's when James begins to feel the strong urge to close his eyes, despite how much he wants to stay awake forever, that he realizes they've been talking for _hours_. Taking a quick glance at the clock, he's proven correct when the numbers read that it's just past four in the morning. He breathes out a soft laugh, shaking his head.

Kendall smiles. Even though he obviously just lost James' attention for the moment, he knows that it won't be hard to get it back. "What is it?" He asks softly, trying to be quiet even though he's been talking to James for hours at a normal level voice without waking anyone.

James turns back to him, his eyes locked with Kendall's, and Kendall sort of loses his breath for the moment when the soft light illuminates James' face. "It's four in the morning," James whispers in response to Kendall's question, and it's like James' words gave Kendall the ability to breathe again because suddenly there's oxygen going in and out of his lungs.

It's almost like he doesn't believe James' statement though, because he turns to see for himself. But when he realizes that James is right, that the red digits of their clock is reading _four-oh-three_, his heart sort of drops into his stomach. They don't have much time left, only two hours until they have to get up and meet Gustavo at the studio for harmonies. And even though he's just spent most of the night talking to James, and he still has two hours left, Kendall can't help but wish for time to stop, so they can stay forever in this moment and he can be with James for the rest of eternity, not having to worry about tomorrow or the next day or the day after that. Stuck in a land of no-worries, where all he has to do is talk to James.

"You're right," Kendall finally says, the disappointment quite clear in his voice. He looks back to James again, who's been watching Kendall the entire time. "Now I don't have an excuse to drag you over here tomorrow."

"Why wouldn't you?" James asks. He doesn't want to go straight to sleep tomorrow; he wants to get into Kendall's bed again tomorrow night and talk effortlessly for hours on end. He'll give up all the sleep in the world if it meant he got to spend time with Kendall.

Kendall shrugs. "We've probably run out of things to talk about," He explains. "I mean, I'm sure you don't want to spend another night hearing me complain about Jo again." Jo had gone to Memphis a month prior to film for a movie, and she and Kendall had broken it off at that time. Kendall hasn't mentioned her once in the four hours he's been talking to James.

James rolls his eyes, knowing as well as Kendall does that Jo never came up in their conversation. "Nonsense," He says in a fake British accent. Kendall chuckles, and when James continues, he's speaking normally. "There are plenty of things we haven't talked about. Like your opinion on cats, or if you like Mexican food, or the moon."

"I like kittens," Kendall says in response to James' topic suggestion. "But I don't like them when they grow older. Then they bore me. The only Mexican food I like is tacos, because everything else is too spicy. Don't ever tell Carlos I said that." James laughs, and after he swears not to mention anything to Carlos, Kendall continues. "And the moon. What about the moon?"

James' shoulders rise and fall, and he turns away from Kendall to look out the window. "I don't know," James says. "I just think the moon is awesome. It doesn't hurt to look at like the sun does. And it's friendlier."

"How can the moon be friendly?" Kendall asks, watching James stare out the window. His best friend's eyes are wide and full of wonder, likes he's somehow gaining all of life's answers by staring outside. The image reminds Kendall of a small child, eyes wide with innocence. That's how James is. Innocent and sometimes childish while somehow managing to be stunning at the same time. And just like that, Kendall's finding it hard to breathe again.

The brunette looks towards Kendall again, small smile on his face. "Come here," James says, unlacing his fingers from Kendall's (much to the blonde's disappointment) and kneeling on the bed. He turns towards the window then, sitting back on his heels with his gaze directed at the moon. When no movement comes from the blonde, James looks at his friend. "I said _come here_." He grabs Kendall's hand and pulls him forward so that Kendall too is kneeling in front of the window. Their shoulders are touching, their hands clasped together again, and the moon lights up the room like day without the harshness of sunlight.

"Have you ever seen the man on the moon?" James asks suddenly, keeping his eyes locked on Earth's only companion. Kendall turns his head towards James before quickly turning it back, blushing at how close he just was with the brunette's face. He shakes his head, knowing that James will be able to see the movement in his peripheral vision.

"Well you're deprived," James concludes, smile still etched onto his face. He raises his free hand, pointing to the moon with one of his fingers. "See? It's right there. And it's that smiling creep that makes the moon friendlier than the sun. Because the moon smiles, albeit creepily, and the sun is just all up in your face."

"Maybe the sun does have a face," Kendall says softly. He blushes softly when he can feel James' eyes on him, the brunette's face turned towards his, but Kendall keeps his eyes on the moon. "Maybe it's so beautiful that that's why we're blinded when we look into it. You shouldn't make mean assumptions about the sun, James."

He turns his head then, and James' face is _right there_. They're breathing each other's air, small puffs of oxygen going in and out of their lungs. James' smile is gone, and the moon has been forgotten. It's just them, nothing else. The fact that they have two hours until they have to wake up doesn't matter. Carlos and Logan and Gustavo and Hollywood don't matter. It's just Kendall and James, and nothing else.

Kendall reaches up with his free hand, palms shaking slightly as he brushes James' hair out of his face. His hand stays there, falling down slightly to cup James' cheek in his palm. And then he's turning so that he's facing James, and James does the same, but the same small distance between them is kept and there's a mixture of fear and love clouding both boys' irises.

Nothing is said, and nothing needs to be said, because James takes the initiative in that moment and starts inching forward slowly, ever so slowly, in an attempt to close the distance between he and Kendall. And the blonde doesn't move, just watches as James' face moves closer to his own. And James is right there, one millimeter away, and Kendall's breath hitches like it's been doing all night.

That one millimeter disappears and their lips are touching, and they stare into each other's eyes, both asking for permission to move on. And neither of them protest, so at the same time their eyelids flutter shut is the moment their lips begin working together.

And in that moment it's like they can't get close enough. Placing his hands on Kendall's hips, James maneuvers Kendall back until the blonde hits the bed, his head landing on the pillow. Kendall untangles his hand from the brunette's and reaches up to grip James' soft locks, pulling him impossibly closer.

James is literally on top of Kendall, their bodies flush against one another and Kendall moans as James tongue slides across his lips. And _this is really happening_, this is real life and it's not a dream and when it stops they'll have to talk about it. But as their tongues dance, they realize that they don't really care about the consequences, of what's going to happen later. They're concerned with what's happening now, and it's a good thing.

Finally James breaks the kiss, pulling back to look at Kendall. The blonde opens his eyes slowly, disappointed that James' lips, so warm and wet and soft, aren't on his anymore. And for whatever reason, he's sort of afraid that maybe he's a horrible kisser and James pulled away because he didn't want to kiss Kendall anymore.

But that's not the case; it's far from it. Because once their eyes lock, James smiles, breathing out a small laugh. And the minute that smile hits James' face, the corners of Kendall's mouth turn upward and he's grinning from ear-to-ear like a fool. But he doesn't care how ridiculous he looks, because he's happy and he's going to let the world—or James, who maybe is his world—know it.

"That was—" James cuts off, searching for the right words. "Wow," He says finally. "That was just incredible." He's breathing heavily, like he just can't seem to get enough air into his body, and both he and Kendall's hearts are hammering, pounding against their ribcages and James is sure that his heart is going to leap right out of his body at this point.

Kendall laughs now, hand still caressing James' face. "You're incredible," He says simply, reaching up to kiss James' cheek. Already he's acting like a sap.

But James seems to love the attention and only smiles wider, blushing as he rests his forehead against Kendall's. "So what does this make us?" James asks quietly, knowing that he jumped into the conversation a little quickly but he also knows that he _needs_ to know whether or not he'll be able to kiss Kendall again anytime that he wants to.

The blonde smiles at him. "Together," He whispers, pulling James' lips towards his own for the second time. And James is perfectly content with this, smiling into their kiss. And as they lay together, they're bathed in the moonlight, letting the man on the moon know that they're in love.

* * *

_Corny ending, I know. Buy yay I updated. I hope you enjoyed this because I liked this part better than the first and I actually wrote it pretty quickly so I think that's cool. I'm sure I'll be posting more things soon (Kames related of course) so look out for those. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
